Pokémon Dimensión Sinnoh La Historia del Profesor Pokémon de Sinnoh
by ShinobiXIX
Summary: Una de las cuatro Precuelas de Pokémon Historias de Otra Dimensión. Donde Ash Ketchum ha vuelto a perder la Liga Pokémon, pero incentivado por el nuevo Frente de Batalla, decidirá volver a la región de Sinnoh. Acción, Aventura y Romance le espera a nuestro joven de Pueblo Paleta. (ABANDONADO)
1. Octavos de Final de la Liga Kalos

**Hola amigos/as de fanfiction, como prometí el inicio de la pentalogía.**

 **Esta es la versión Pearlshipping (Ash – Dawn/Maya), por consiguiente este es el universo de Hikari, siendo Ash el profesor pokémon de Sinnoh y Dawn/Maya la mejor coordinadora de Sinnoh.**

 **Iré actualizándolo junto con sus otras versiones y la base, por supuesto dando prioridad la base, este quedo en tercer lugar, debido a la votación de preferencia.**

 **Advertencia: Si eres nuevo con mis fics de pokémon**

 **Este fics es uno de las cuatro precuelas, que tiene correlación con mi fics "Pokémon Historias de Otra Dimensión". Debes de haber leído el fics hasta el capítulo 16 para poder entender la historia.**

 **Aunque puedes leerlo si te interesa la historia**

 **Como leer el fics**

"Pikachu" – Humano hablando

" _Pikachu_ " – Humano pensando

" **Pikachu** " – Pokémon hablando (ya sea repetir nombre o telepatía)

" _ **Pikachu**_ " – Pokémon pensando

 **Ahora no soy dueño de Pokémon (más quisiera yo) todos los derechos están reservados a Nintendo y Satoshi Tajiri. Esta serie de historias solo sirven para entretener a los fan, sin ningún ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

 **Kalos – Liga Pokémon**

El estadio aplaudía de la emoción, la batalla había terminado y el último pokémon caía

Después de todas sus competiciones en Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh y Teselia. Kalos volvería a darle un nuevo golpe de realidad a nuestro protagonista.

"Heracross, no puede continuar, Lucario gana" – dicta el veredicto el árbitro oficial – "El participante Rizzo de Teselia pasa a los cuartos de final"

Era todo igual que en Johto, Hoenn y Teselia. Kalos se convertiría en su cuarta liga en llegar solo a los octavos de final.

* * *

Desde las gradas especiales para los líderes del gimnasio Lem, Clem y Corelia se lamentaban por su amigo, junto con los demás líderes.

"No puede ser" – Clem tiene lágrimas en sus ojos – "Perdió"

"Guao menudo golpe" – la experta patinadora y en pokémon de tipo lucha expresa su opinión – "Incluso con una mega-evolución no pudo ganar. Bueno estaba claro que se enfrentaba a un Mega-Lucario, no Lucario"

" **Rio** " – su compañero asiente a su dueña

"Hermanito vamos a ver a Ash" – Clem desea ver a su amigo

" **Dedenne** "

"Clem sabes que debido a que soy líder no puedo abandonar mi asiento hasta la final" – el científico lamenta no poder ir y consolar a su amigo.

* * *

Desde otro palco se encontraba la mejor amiga de la infancia del perdedor Serena; desde que su mejor amigo había pasado la ronda de los 16 mejores, su corazón se emocionaba cada vez que uno de los pokémon de su amigo ganaba y se le paraba cada vez que caían agotados.

Pero ahora se entristecía por él, justo cuando sus sueños estaban a punto de verse realizados, se esfuma como el viento.

" _Sabía que debí de haber intercambiado a Rhyhorn por cualquier pokémon que él tuviera_ " – eran los pensamientos de la estrella pokémon

"Bueno al menos lo intento" – daba su opinión una chica pelirroja con anteojos, que estaba sentada al lado de Serena

"Cierto" – era lo único que salía de sus labios

La ayudante de Aria le dice algo al oído de esta y asiente

"De acuerdo. Vámonos Serena" – la mujer intenta sacar a la chica de su asiento

"No puedo ir" – pero su acompañante niega con la cabeza

"A veces tenemos que hacer sacrificios necesarios" – es lo último que le dice la reina de Kalos

Desde que Serena había ganado el Gran Espectáculo Pokémon, Aria junto con una señora mayor, habían tomado a ex–corredora de Rhyhorn bajo su tutela, para ser mejor Estrella Pokémon y por supuesto ser sucesora como reina.

Sin más nada que decir ambas abandona el palco.

* * *

En las gradas tres personas disfrazadas de repartidores de golosinas, bebidas y frituras veían realizado el sueño del chico.

"Otra vez, igual que en Johto, Hoenn y Teselia entre los 8 mejores" – James se desilusiona al ver la derrota del chico.

" **Cierto la vida sí que es cruel** " – habla en el mismo tono el gato araña

"A quedado entre los 8 mejores, jefe" – Jessie hablaba con Giovanni desde su Poke Gear

"Entiendo, es una lástima, quiero que continúen vigilándolo" – habla el hombre desde la otra línea – "Si decide volver o irse a otra región hacédmelo saber"

"Entendido" – Jessie cuelga – "El jefe dice que sigamos vigilándolo"

"¿ **Pero por qué?** " – Meowth se queja

"Sin peros Meowth, si el jefe lo dice, ha de cumplirse" – James hace sus típicas rimas.

" **Wobbuffet** "

" **Inkay** "

* * *

 **Kanto – Pueblo Paleta. Laboratorio Pokémon**

Desde el laboratorio del célebre investigador pokémon, el profesor Samuel Oak, junto con su asistente Tracey, su nieto e investigador sobre fósiles pokémon Gary y su anterior ayudante y madre del chico descalificado de la Liga Kalos Delia Ketchum vieron toda la final de la Liga y al ver la desilusión del chico.

"Oh Ash" – la mujer se queda sin palabras al ver el sueño de su hijo deshecho

"Menuda broma" – Gary ve como su amigo y rival perdía

"Ash no se repondrá de esta" – habla el observador pokémon

"Solo espero que no haga una estupides" – Era lo que pensaba el científico

RING RING RING RING

"¿Y ahora quién será?" – el profesor pokémon se levanta de su asiento para contestar a la llamada – "Hola Laboratorio del Profesor Oak. Oak al habla"

"Hola Profesor Oak, adivine ¿quién soy?" – llamada estaba registrado sin video

"No estoy para juegos, quien quiera que sea no moleste" – iba a colgar cuando es detenido

"Venga ya Oak soy yo Treto"

"Treto" – se sorprende al oír al propietario del Frente de Batalla – "¿Qué quieres ahora?"

"Algo que le subirá el animo a tu pupilo"

* * *

 **Sinnoh – Pueblo Hojaverde**

Desde su casa la coordinadora, amiga y ex–acompañante de nuestro protagonista por Sinnoh lo había presenciado, Maya veía como su amiga cayo entre los 8 mejores entrenadores de la Liga Kalos de este año

" _Oh Ash_ " – eran los pensamientos de la coordinadora

" **Piplup** "

" **Buy - Buneary** "

"Lo se chicos" – la chica acaricia a la coneja y al pingüino – "Lo sé"

"Maya puedes venir" – Johanna la madre de la chica, la llama

"Voy mamá" – la chica mira por última vez a su amigo, su corazón quería llorar al ver a su amigo en ese estado – " _Ojala estuviera allí para consolarte_ " – la chica apaga la TV y sale de su cuarto al encuentro de su madre– "¿Qué pasa mamá?"

"Mira esto" – la mujer le enseña una revista de concurso – "Al parecer este año el Gran Festival, será el más grande que en años anteriores"

"Déjame ver" – la doncella le quita la revista y comienza a leer – "Debido a la gran participación y al aumento de coordinadores en todo el mundo. La Asociación Pokémon ha decido que este año, los concursos de las regiones de Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh y Teselia, sean decretados con el mismo sistema de la Liga Pokémon. El/La ganador/a será reconocido/a como el/la Mejor Coordinador/a de su Región" – termina de leer el anuncio y se emociona – "Que guay. Ya quiero participar"

" **Piplup** "

" **Buneary** " – sus pokémon también se emocionan al oír la noticia

"Aquí dice que los participantes de Sinnoh tienen que registrarse en Ciudad Jubileo a partir de mañana"

* * *

 **Kalos – Liga Pokémon**

Ash no podía creerlo, una vez más no pudo superar la raya de los octavos de final, su sueño se le esfumaba de entre los dedos. Pero como todos los sueños, al final uno tiene que despertar.

"Heracross estas bien" – el chico se acerca a su último pokémon caído que regresaba a su estado normal

" **Hera Heracross** " – el pokémon unicornio asiente

En su brazo derecho se apreciaba un brazalete verde con una gema en el centro, la gema era de color amarilla y en el centro se apreciaba una hoja de color azul en la izquierda, roja en la derecha y en el centro naranja.

Incluso usando a Mega-Heracross junto a sus mejores amigos y compañeros Pikachu, Hawlucha, Noctrol, Krookodile y su recién retornado pokémon lucha Primeape

"Tranquilo amigo te has ganado un buen descanso" – Ash mete al pokémon bicho/lucha en su Ball

" **Pika pi** " – el ratón eléctrico se sitúa en su lugar favorito (el hombro del chico)

"Tranquilo Pikachu, estoy bien"

"Ash" – su rival, un chico de pelo castaño, despeinado y de ojos de igual color; viste con una camiseta negra y azul de media manga, unos pantalones de chándal grises y un traje de buzo negro con franjas azules por debajo. Lleva una sudadera de tonos azules – "Un gran combate" – el Lucario del chico regresa a su estado normal y este le da la mano

"Cierto, lo fue" – Ash le estrecha la mano a su rival – "Te deseo suerte en los cuartos de final Rizzo"

Sin más nada que decir el perdedor abandona el estadio

* * *

 **Kalos – Ciudad Luminalia**

Ya fuera del bullicio y los pokémon del Azabache recuperados Ash decide irse a Ciudad Luminalia para tomar el próximo avión para Kanto, la verdad quería despedirse de los nuevos amigos que hizo en Kalos (Corelia, Lem y Clem) y despedirse de su amiga de la infancia Serena y desearla mucha suerte. Pero la verdad la derrota había tocado muy a fondo al azabache. Estaba a punto de llegar al aeropuerto cuando…

"Hola Ash, ha pasado mucho tiempo" – un hombre obeso vestido con unos shorts blancos y lo que parecía una camiseta hawaiana azul y blanco, usaba gafas de sol y desde su cuello colgaba su Poke Nav

"SEÑOR TRETO"

" **Pikachu** " – Ash y Pikachu se emocionan al ver al dueño del Frente de Batalla

"¿Qué hace aquí en Kalos?" – pregunta nuestro protagonista

"Pues he venido a buscarte chaval" – el chico de Kanto y el ratón eléctrico no entiende nada – "Veras Ash desde que ganaste todos los símbolos del Frente de Batalla, los chicos se han esforzado hasta ser casi invencibles. Y claro está ha subido la audiencia del Frente, tanto que he decidido crear un nuevo Frente de Batalla"

"De verdad" – el azabache se emociona

"Cierto y he decidido que tu mi muchacho seas uno de los primeros entrenadores en probar las nuevas instalaciones del Frente de Batalla de Sinnoh y por supuesto conquistarlo"

"Genial" – el azabache mira su muñeca izquierda donde se puede apreciar el famoso mega-aro – "Acepto la apuesta. Pienso derrotar a esos nuevos Ases del Frente"

" **Pika Pikachu** " – el ratón (que no era Mickey Mouse) se emociona, debido a que olía la aventura a la vuelta de la esquina.

Aceptada la apuesta Ash hace el ligero cambio de planes y el, Pikachu y Treto cogen el jet privado del último y ponen rumbo a la región de Sinnoh y así nuestro héroe se embarca en una nueva aventura.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Lo se ha sido algo corto de lo que suelo hacer, pero es un prólogo tenedme paciencia, please.**

 **En esta historia serán momentos reveladores para nuestro eterno chico**

 **Pokémon de nuestros protagonistas**

 **Ash: Pikachu ––– Hawlucha ––– Primeape ––– Mega-Heracross ––– Krookodile ––– Noctwol** [shiny]

 **(Si sorpresa, sorpresa amantes del shipping Ash tiene un mega-evolución. Ahora bien, he dejado a Frogadier y a Flechinder con el profesor Oak, debido a obvias razones. En las finales siempre llama a los viejos.)**

 **Dawn/Maya: Piplup ––– Buneary ––– Pachirisu ––– Mamoswine ––– Quilava ––– Togekiss**

 **(Lo se los mismo, tranquilos que hay sorpresa)**

 **Jessie: Wobbuffet ––– Gourgeist ––– Seviper ––– Yanmega ––– Woobat ––– Frillish**

 **James: Inkay ––– Carnivine ––– Mime Jr. ––– Yamask ––– Amoonguss**

 **(Bueno he decidido que tengan de una vez sus anteriores pokémon. Es que los muy brutos atacan siempre con pocos)**

 **Edades de los chicos (como siempre, quitando el efecto de inmortalidad)**

 **Ash: 15 años**

 **Dawn/Maya: 13 años**

 **Zoey/Zoe: 14 años**

 **Paul/Polo: 13 años**


	2. Reencuentro y la Mega-Evolución

**Hola amigos/as de fanfiction, aquí viene la actualización de este universo**

 **(Como veo no estoy tan desaparecido verdad XD)**

 **Ya se me quejaron del porque Ash no se hace As del Frente como en la versión Advanced.**

 **A parte de que el fics principal (** _ **Pokémon Historias de Otra Dimensión**_ **) ya lo tengo fichado como el Profesor Pokémon de Sinnoh y como habéis leído el chico quedo entre los 8 mejores (solo en este universo).**

 **Así que, Para que prepararse para reiniciar todo (o irse a otra región) si no superara las rondas eliminatorias de octavos y/o cuartos, por ello esta versión de Ash será la más seria (bueno solo un poquito)**

* * *

 **Sinnoh – Pueblo Hojaverde**

Maya no podía estar de lo más emocionada. Si ganaba este año el Gran Festival, sería reconocida como la mejor coordinadora de Sinnoh.

Pero también se aunque la noticia le gustase, había algo que si le tenía preocupada, y eso era el chico quien le ayudo en su primer viaje, Ash Ketchum.

Después de repasar la noticia y las bases del concurso, que al parecer este año era muy distinto de lo habitual, en vez de obtener las cintas debería ganar dependiendo de la categoría, las cuales eran Belleza, Carisma, Dulzura, Dureza e Ingenio.

Después de haber obtenido esas 5 Cintas, pasaría de una al Gran Festival que se celebrara en Ciudad Corazón.

Había hablado con Aura y tal parece que también se inscribiría, para la región de Hoenn por supuesto. Al parecer ser becaria del profesor Abedul no le fue tan bien, así que volvió a lo que ella más le apasionaba, los concursos.

Pero aunque, la verdad quería hablar con su mejor amigo. Pero lamentablemente se había ido de Kalos y según el profesor Oak (antes había llamado para saber si Ash volvería a su hogar) no se encontraba en Kanto.

" _Ash, ¿a dónde te fuiste?_ " – mira en su escritorio las fotos que tenía de él en su travesía por Sinnoh y Teselia – " _Me hubiese gustado que esta vez me ayudases, mi amuleto_ " – toma sus cosas y abandona su habitación.

* * *

"Bien chicos estáis listos"

" **Piplup** "

" **Buneary** "

" **Pachi Pachi** "

" **Mos** "

" **Quilava** "

" **Togekiss** "

"Je je" – ríe al ver la reacción de felicidad de sus amigos – "Bien decididos pues, volved" – regresa a todos a sus Poké Balls, excepto a su pingüino y primer pokémon – "Bien Piplup rumbo a Ciudad Jubileo"

"Maya, buena suerte" – su madre la despide desde el portal de su casa

"Descuida mamá. Esta vez seguro que ganare" – sin más miramientos la chica toma rumbo a la 'Ruta 201' su destino Ciudad Jubileo, el primer paso para convertirse en la mejor coordinadora de Sinnoh.

* * *

 **Ciudad Jubileo**

El jet privado aterrizaba en la ciudad central de Sinnoh y los pasajeros salían de él.

"Bien aquí vamos de nuevo Pikachu" – el chico miraba la ciudad con emoción

"Bueno Ash" – su benefactor le dirige la palabra y le entrega una tarjeta – "La ceremonia de inauguración no empezara hasta el próximo día, hasta entonces puedes hacer lo que quieras. Esta tarjeta te dará acceso al recinto donde varios retadores esperaran a los nuevos Ases y de comienzo la ceremonia de apertura"

"Retadores" – el chico pregunta y toma la tarjeta donde ponía 'Invitado al Nuevo Frente de Batalla'

"Por supuesto, los juegos del frente es mejor hacerlos cuando hay público" – el hombre se acomoda las gafas – "Además, podría decirse que tu lucharas contra otras personas para digamos tener la oportunidad de retar a los Ases"

"Menudo sistema. Bien gracias una vez más en traernos Treto"

" **Pikachu** " – el ratón favorito de todos (no es Jerry ni Mickey) agradece junto a su maestro y amigo

"No se merecen Ash. _Después de todo al ver lo grandioso que es ese Aro_ " – sus ojos miran la muñeca del azabache – " _Estoy seguro que darás una gran actuación_ "

"Bien pues hasta mañana entonces, vamos Pikachu" – el chico sale disparado hacia la Ruta 202

"¡Oye! ¿A dónde vas?" – pregunta al ver que se dirigía hacia la salida de la ciudad

"A visitar al profesor Serbal" – lo dice sin rodeos – "Sus investigaciones se basan en la evolución y como falta 1 mes para que el profesor Ciprés revele sus investigaciones sobre la mega-evolución, creo que es mejor que le dé un adelanto. Vamos Pikachu, a Pueblo Areba"

" **Pika** "

Y así entrenador y pokémon recorren una vez más la región.

* * *

Increíble que parezca, el conocido trío Rocket salía desde un compartimento hueco del jet y volvían a descender en Sinnoh

"Por fin" – Jessie se estira la espalda – "Creía que moriría asfixiada"

" **Pues tú no eres la única guapa** " – el gato araña se queja – " **Si redujeras unos kilos, tal vez no hubiésemos estado tan apiñados** "

"¡Qué has dicho!" – la mujer a batuquear a Meowth a diestra y siniestra, mientras que James así una llamada a su jefe

"Jefe, el chico esta ahora mismo en Sinnoh, descuide ya estamos aquí con él"

"Excelente" – habla Giovanni desde el otro lado de la línea – "Seguid vigilándolo"

"Entendido jefecito, cambio y corto" – el peli-azul cuelga – "Meowth, Jessie, el jefe a…"

"JAMES RÁPIDO MIRA ESTO" – Jessie le interrumpe al ver en un cartel el evento del nuevo Gran Festival – "Aquí dice que este año la ganadora del Gran Festival será galardonada como la mejor coordinadora de Sinnoh" – su cara esta como una niña en navidad, mientras que sus compañeros no podían ni con su alma – "Este será el gran momento para que" – increíble que parezca se cambia a su traje de concursos – "La Hermosa e Increíble Jesselina demuestre de lo que está hecha" – hace pose de victoria a sus compañeros

" **¡Wobbuffet!** " – el atontado la anima a su manera

"Está claro que la perdimos" – James tiene lágrimas en sus ojos al recordar como su compañera le quitaba y/o maltrataba a sus propios pokémon por los concursos de su compañera

" **Preferiría despejar con un 'Rayo' de Pikachu que estar en un concurso de nuevo** " – Meowth lee el cartel – " **Aquí dice que los coordinadores que quieran participar tienen que rellenar la solicitud en el Centro Pokémon de Ciudad Jubileo (ósea aquí) para poder participar. Para más información hablad con la enfermera Joy** "

"Pues a que estamos esperando" – Jessie mira su meta en el horizonte – "Rumbo al Centro Pokémon"

" **Pero** y que p **asa c** on **Pik** achu" – hablan los únicos hombres del trío

"¿A quién le importa ese Ratón?" – Jessie no Jesselina no mide sus prioridades – "Cuando el destino me llama, JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA" – se burla creyendo que tiene los próximos concursos en su bolsillo

"Está claro que la hemos perdido"

" **Pues que utilice sus propios pokémon, porque yo soy solo un bufón del crimen. No del espectáculo** "

" **Wobbuffet** "

* * *

Ya había pasado hora y media desde que Maya dejara su hogar en Hojaverde, no podía estar de lo más emocionada, después de todo gracias a su madre y sus consejos tendría más de un as bajo la manga en los concursos.

Tan feliz estaba que increíble que parezca había llegado a Pueblo Arena en menos de lo que canta un Dodrio.

"Mira Piplup" – la chica se detiene para respirar después de una buena caminata – "Pueblo Arena, es increíble que hayan pasado 3 años desde que nos conocimos"

" **Pi, Pi Piplup** " – el pingüinito recuerda también ese día, después de ayudar a su dueña a recuperar al Chimchar burlón de una manada de Ariados

"Oye, que te parece si saludamos al profesor Serbal" – piensa para poder descansar en el laboratorio, para luego seguir su camino a la ciudad

" **Piplup Piplup** " – el pingüino hace señas de aprobación

"Entonces está decidido" – la chica carga a su pokémon – "Al laboratorio"

La chica tan concentraba estaba, que no toca la puerta y se tropieza con la persona que tenía delante.

"Lo-Lo siento" – la chica agacha su cabeza en señal de disculpa por la intromisión – "Debí de haber tocado"

"No hay problema. ¡Maya!" – la chica mira a la persona quien no esperaba ver al oír su nombre

"¡Ash!"

* * *

Después de cruzar toda la ruta tan rápido como pudo, el chico de Kanto y su Pikachu habían llegado a Pueblo Arena, el hogar del célebre Profesor pokémon de Sinnoh, el Profesor Serbal. Aunque el chico no lo expresase abiertamente, el hombre era el más serio de entre todos los profesores pokémon (incluso ganándole al mismo Samuel Oak, cuando se tornaba serio)

"Bueno Pikachu" – el chico se dirige a su colega y amigo – "Enseñémosle al profesor Serbal la Mega…" – pero el pobre estampado con la puerta del laboratorio

De ella salía un joven con pinta de estudioso y con un monto de libros que llevaba en una caja

"¡Pero que se cree al echarme!" – el chico se queja con el hombre viejo en la puerta – "Ya lo vera, se arrepentirá de esto"

"De lo que me arrepiento es de haberte dado la oportunidad de ser mi becario y de profanar esta institución con tus locuras" – habla el profesor – "Ahora lárgate antes de que llame a la oficial Jenny"

"Ya lo vera se arrepentirá, usted y todos lamentaran por haberme humillado. Y al final usted me pedirá disculpas, ya lo vera" – el joven se larga de aquí

"Menudo maleducado" – toma la última palabra el catedrático

"Pues ya lo creo, profesor" – habla Ash después de recuperarse del golpe

" **Pika pi** "

"Tranquilo Pikachu" – el chico se levanta y se sacude los pantalones – "Estoy bien. Me alegra de volverle a ver profesor Serbal"

"Igualmente muchacho" – Serbal reconoce a su visita – "Ven pasa, tengo algo de hielo para que te pongas. Lamentaría de que se te formara un morado por ese tonto"

"Gracias profesor" – el chico acepta la invitación del profesor y ambos entran al recinto – "Profesor, si no es molestia. ¿De qué iba todo aquello?" – pregunta por lo ocurrido hace un momento

"Bueno como escuchaste chico. Ese era mi ex becario" – le pasa una compresa al muchacho y se la pone en la zona afectada – "Veras hace meses. Abedul, Elm, Encima y yo iniciamos una campaña de becarios, para poder obtener un nuevo asistente de laboratorio"

"En verdad" – el chico se emociona – " _Con eso era lo que Aura me hablo la última vez_ " – recuerda que su amiga de Hoenn le había dicho que comenzaría a ayudar al profesor Abedul con algo

"Pero lamentablemente. Fue un dolor de cabeza para mi" – el científico continua hablando – "Ese crio hablaba de tratar a los pokémon como animales salvajes y que nosotros como humanos la raza superior deberíamos domesticarlos como se deben"

"No me sorprende que le echara profesor. ¿Cómo se atreve a pensar de los pokémon de esa manera?"

" **Pika** " – el ratón asiente en nombre de todos los pokémon no presentes, por la gran ofensa que ha sufrido su especie

"Bueno tal parece que no soy el único con el problema de becarios"

"¿A no?"

"Tal parece que los becarios de Abedul y Elm también tuvieron que desistir de ellos"

" _Incluso el de Abedul._ ¿Y sabe del por qué?" – pregunta indirectamente, para saber por qué su amiga tuvo problemas

"Bueno según el de Abedul, no pudo soportar la presión, mientras que el de Elm resulto ser igual de patoso que él. La única que le fue bien en todo esto fue a Encima" – habla sin ningún escrúpulo – "Pero cambiando de tema muchacho. Puedo preguntar, ¿qué haces de nuevo en Sinnoh y el motivo de tú visita?" – ahora era Ash de continuar con la conversación

"Bueno debido del porqué estoy aquí, fui invitado a ser uno de los primeros entrenadores de probar las nuevas instalaciones del nuevo Frente de Batalla" – habla con un pequeño toque de emoción en su voz

"A claro, por eso hay un aumento de tantos entrenadores de aquí y por haya" – el profesor resuelve un misterio que le carcomía por días

"Y el motivo de mi visita, era para enseñarle la mega-evolución" – habla con emoción

"Hablas del trabajo de Ciprés, verdad" – el chico asiente – "Bueno la verdad, como experto en la evolución me siento atraído con respecto a este tema" – el hombre muestra ansias de querer conocimiento

"¿Qué tal una demostración práctica?" – el chico se dirige a la salida, dejando la compresa en su asiento, pero lamentablemente no sabía si era por karma o hoy era un mal día. Ash tropieza con un nuevo integrante que había entrado sin llamar (pero al menos no recibió daño, como la última vez).

"Lo-Lo siento" – se escucha la voz de una chica – "Debí de haber tocado"

"No hay problema" – pero el chico se detiene y ve a alguien que no esperaba volver a ver – "¡Maya!" – encuentra emoción en su voz

"¡Ash!" – la chica se sonrojo un poco al volver a ver a su amigo que inconscientemente se lanza a abrazarlo – "Me alegra de verte" – le saluda como si fuese un familiar que no había visto en años

"Yo-o, yo también" – el azabache devuelve el abrazo

" **Pika Pika Pikachu** "

" **Pi Pi Pi Piplup** "

El pingüino y el ratón se saludan también, después de largos años.

"Bueno esto sí que es casualidad" – habla el catedrático al volver a ver a la chica y a Piplup

"Lo-lo siento" – la chica se aparta del muchacho y se disculpa enfrente del profesor – "Es que venía a pasar a saludarle profesor"

" **Piplup** " – el pokémon pingüino saluda a su antiguo cuidador

"Bueno que te parece entonces, si te nos unes en la demostración que tu amigo iba a enseñarme, jovencita" – el profesor invita a Maya a ver el espectáculo

"¿Demostración, de qué?" – la chica mira con incógnita a su amigo

"Algo que te dejara con la boca abierta" – el azabache le guiñe el ojo.

* * *

Ya afuera del recinto Maya y Serbal esperaban junto con Pikachu y Piplup a que Ash iniciara.

"Bien para empezar, Sal Heracross" – el azabache saca al pokémon unicornio de su Ball

" **Heracross** " – Maya mira el brazaleta de Heracross

"Atentos todos" – el chico se dirige a su amigo – "Listo amigo" – el pokémon bicho/lucha asiente y el chico pone su mano en su aro – "¡Heracross Mega-Evoluciona!" – unos rayos amarillos salen del aro que estaba en la muñeca de Ash

Mientras que en el brazalete de Heracross salían unos azules, estos rayos se conectan y el pokémon en encerrado en una esfera rojizo.

De ella Heracrros salía totalmente cambiado, su cuerno ahora eran dos uno grande encima de su cabeza y el otro estaba entre sus ojos. Sus brazos se vuelven más robustos, adquiriendo una tercera garra en cada uno. Además, ahora tenía una tonalidad de anaranjado en algunas partes de su cuerpo y su espalda se vuelve amarilla.

" **HERAAA** " – el pokémon grita terminando así el espectaculo

"¡INCREIBLE!" – Maya estaba con la boca abierta

" **¡PIPLUP!** "

"Así que esta es la mega-evolución"

"¿Mega-evolución?"

"Veras Maya" – Ash empieza a relatar que era lo que acababa de ocurrir – "En la región de Kalos el profesor Ciprés descubrió que hay pokémon que pueden acceder a una evolución extra, incluso si están en su última evolución o no tuviesen ninguna como Heracross" – Heracross vuele a su estado normal y Ash enseña las dos piedras que poseía a sus espectadores – "La mega-evolución se lleva a cabo gracias a esta dos piedras"

"Que bonitas" – Maya las mira con brillo en sus ojos

"Pues son más que piedras bonitas" – responde su amigo señalando su muñeca – "La que poseo se llama Piedra Activadora, con ella puedo hacer que un pokémon que este equipado con una mega-piedra pueda evolucionar" – ahora cambia a la de su pokémon – "Y esta se llama Heracrossita, con ella Heracross puede mega-evolucionar"

"He de entender que si otro pokémon que no sea Heracross. No puede llegar a la mega-evolución verdad" – habla el científico

"Exacto profesor"

"Oye Ash" – la chica habla con un toque de duda en su voz – "¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?"

"Pues seré uno de los nuevos participantes del Frente de Batalla"

"De verdad" – la doncella se emociona – "Puedo acompañarte, porfís"

"Por supuesto"

"Genial"

" **Pikachu** "

" **Pi Piplup** "

Y así por azares del destino nuestros héroes vuelven a reunirse para iniciar un viaje que les ayudara a entender los sentimientos del uno con el otro.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Bueno decidí que los concursos tuvieran un aire parecido a los juegos, culpable de todos los cargos.**

 **Vale si os soy sincero no tengo ni idea de cómo hare los concursos, ya que de por sí, las batallas me estoy guiando gracias a la WikiDex, viendo que ataques afectan al otro, cual ataque puede ejecutar. Para digamos hacerlo más legal posible. Así que de momento espero que los concursos me salgan a pedir de boca que las batallas. Es que no me apetece dejárselos como salto temporal. Espero no defraudar a nadie.**

 **Gracias por haber leído el fics. Dejen sus reviews al salir, por favor.**


End file.
